Woodcrest State of Mind
by Dave the Wordsmith
Summary: It's anybodies guess as to how this summer in Woodcrest will turn out for Granddad, Huey and Riley Freeman. Wanna find out? Read on.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Woodcrest State of Mind**

**Chapter One  
**

**Author:** DaveTheWordsmith

**Rating:** Rated T

**Genre:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer: **Boondocks is owned by Sony Pictures Digital Inc. and Aaron McGruder. All the copyrights associated with Boondocks belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

* * *

Rapid, quiet clicks sounded from Huey Freeman's laptop, comfortably placed over his legs crossed Indian-style. The sharp drum kicks and vibrating bass from Dead Prez's "Hip-Hop" that emanated from the television created the perfect backdrop to feed Huey's creativity. His black shirt with Malcolm X's serious visage and baggy gray sweat pants were indicative he had been up since the early morning hours of the day, but for the moment appearance did not matter.

Huey's fingers continued their quick and accurate strokes over the keyboard for a few more seconds, and then finally came to a stop. His essay about the Hip-Hop Illuminati was complete.

His eyes narrow to enable greater focus on the bright screen, Huey unveiled a small smile at the sight of the new Dead Prez mixtape download link in a newly arrived e-mail.

"Hmmm. What's this?" Huey moved to the next e-mail in his inbox and clicked on the url link inside. A video clip from WorldStarHipHop popped up in a new window and started to play. A black woman pursued a black man down a busy street. From his actions, he wished to ignore the belligerent woman who threw her hands up and yelled at him behind his back. A few men and women tried to hold her back; however, she broke loose and raced toward the man. All of a sudden, a swift punch from the man collided with her face. The way she fell down flat on her back, it looked as though it all happened in slow motion. The men and women nearby hollered and/or laughed in response. A few men came by to pick the woman up, who had blood spewing from her lips. A few others came into the view of the camera phone and threw up their hood or gang and gave various shout outs.

Huey Freeman slowly shook his head after the clip on his screen came to its conclusion. "Niggas."

Before Huey could peruse an e-mail from the Final Call online newsletter, Nas's "N.I.G.G.E.R." song suddenly became silence. This caused Huey's eyes to divert from his message board browsing to the television. The channel continued to switch by itself, which meant...

Huey turned to see Riley beside him with the remote control in his hand. "Hey! I was watchin' that," Huey frowned at his brother who continued to channel surf.

"No you wasn't, nigga! You was on your laptop like usual, and listenin' to some wack ass music," Riley Freeman sat down on the opposite side of the sofa.

"Whatever. I saw that video from your email with that girl who got knocked out. I knew I shouldn't have opened it," Huey shook his head once again. He returned his attention to his laptop screen.

"Oh yea'?" Riley changed the channel to his favorite music video station which started to play Paypa, Jim Jones & Game's song "I Am Bitches". "That bitch got what was comin' to her. You step to a nigga like you a nigga and not like a grown ass chick, you gone' get dealt wit' like you a nigga, feel me?"

"Ay boys, Ruckus show up yet?" Granddad walked into the living room. He pulled at the collar of his white wife beater and then took a sip from his glass of orange juice. "He was 'posed to be here an hour ago to work on the lawn! I ain't gonna pay that nigga shit next time he gives me another bill!"

Riley's attention to the music stopped as he swiveled to gaze at Granddad. "Nah, ain't seen 'em, Granddad. Why you can't get Lando though? The nigga go hard-"

"Pause," Huey looked over at Riley as his lips formed a hint of a smile.

Riley crossed his arms and grimaced at Huey. "Real funny, nigga. You know what I meant."

Granddad shrugged, his mind still on what Riley said earlier. "I would have asked Lando but he's workin' on some TV show with his daddy. Lucky ass boy; man, if I were Billy Dee's son," Granddad sat down in his chair, glass in hand. "Back in my day, I could've had even more chicks," Granddad smiled at a daydream he was having, wearing Lando Calrissian's outfit under the name Bobby Dee Williams and surrounded by a large group of women. The only immediate reply Granddad received was an exhale from Huey as he closed his laptop and set it aside.

"Aw shit, this my shit right here," Riley stopped at another music station that had the music video of Rick Ross' newest single "Maybach Music 3" remixed with an unreleased verse from Thugnificent. "Man, why niggas always gotta be hatin' on anotha' nigga just 'cause he makin' that gwop! So what he was a C.O., the nigga makin' money!"

"I think Ruckus is here now. This better be the last time I have to talk with him about this. I always have to stay in his ass!" Granddad set his glass of orange juice down and headed over to the front door.

"You forgot 'no homo', Granddad!"

Granddad stopped and glared at Riley, who started to laugh. "Boy, I thought I told you what I think about that no homo business!" He went down the hallway and made his way to the front door. He opened it to see Uncle Ruckus casually riding around the lawn on his tractor.

"Ruckus! What are you doin' here so late?" Granddad yelled over the tractor's loud engine. Uncle Ruckus stopped the tractor and turned to face Granddad.

"Didn't you get my new schedule I left at your front door yesterday, Robert? I've got more white men's lawns to take care of in this neighborhood," Uncle Ruckus smiled. "They may not pay as much, but nothin' makes my day more than seein' the smiles on those white folk's faces before I leave and go work on another white man's lawn. After I'm done with yours, Robert, I've reached my nigga's lawn quota for the month. Last thing I wanna hear while doin' my work is niggas playin' that goddamn jungle bunny music to ruin my concentration!"

Granddad's frown increased in intensity. "Then damnit, Ruckus, pretend I'm white! Pretend I got re-vitaligo like you or somethin', because look at this lawn!" Granddad made a full 360 spin with his arms stretched out. "It looks like the jungles of Vietnam!"

"Typical of you niggas, always complainin' about somethin', even when you finally do get it!" Uncle Ruckus started up his tractor and continued his path down the lawn.

"I'm not through talkin' with you, Ruckus! Come back here! We gotta talk about how much I'm payin' you next time!" Granddad chased after Uncle Ruckus while Huey and Riley looked on, standing in the doorway.

"Speakin' of pay, I gotta hook up with my niggas and Cindy and see what we gonna do today. A nigga gotta eat in this fucked up economy," Riley turned and then ran upstairs to their room to get dressed.

Huey shook his head and sighed. "Nothing's equivalent to the Woodcrest state of mind," he got out before he shut the front door.

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Woodcrest State of Mind**

**Chapter Two  
**

**Author:** DaveTheWordsmith

**Rating:** Rated T

**Genre:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer: **Boondocks is owned by Sony Pictures Digital Inc. and Aaron McGruder. All the copyrights associated with Boondocks belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

**

* * *

**

Granddad Freeman stared intensely at his laptop screen which provided the only light in his bedroom. Sitting with his back against the headboard, he finished reading the last message via Facebook he received from Ebony Brown, the one woman he could have decided to settle down and marry with no regrets. She was everything he wanted her to be, and more.

"Goddamn, I miss that woman. If only she had a twin sister…" Granddad said to himself. He sighed and closed his eyes. All of the women he met within the last couple of months whizzed by in his imagination. But the one that stood out the most was Ebony Brown. "I wonder if Ruckus was right. Maybe it's not me. Maybe it's the type of woman…nah, it can't be."

Granddad laughed out loud at Uncle Ruckus's assumptions that most black women were crazy, had seven to eight children and had too much debt. Not to mention the fact they were monkeys and apes with bones in their noses. Uncle Ruckus may be a good chess player but his thoughts and feelings about black people were completely absurd.

"Let me just get my old ass to sleep," Granddad turned off his laptop and placed it on the floor. "I'mma prove Ruckus wrong."

Granddad sank lower in the bed and put himself under the covers. He turned onto his side to get comfortable and sighed before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Taking a sip of fruit punch Gatorade, Cindy McPhearson aka C-Murph sat on the bench of the outdoor basketball court. While jogging to the half-court line, Riley Freeman let the ball dribble by itself in front of him Rajon Rondo style before he grabbed it and leaped into the air.

"Yeaaaaaaaaah, that's mah nigga Young Reezy right there!" Cindy shouted after Riley growled while he dunked the basketball with authority. The two other young boys looked in awe and embarrassment as the younger Freeman boy hung onto the rim with one hand. He finally came down with a smirk and grabbed the ball before it hit the ground.

Cindy stood up and smiled. "I tried to tell y'all not to fuck wit' Young Reezy, but naw! Y'all just had to try and mess his shit up anyway!"

"Yea that's the game niggas; don't be hatin' 'cause y'all lost! Pay up like you s'posed to!" Riley stuck his hand out. The two boys hesitantly dropped bundles of fresh bills into his hand.

Cindy waited until the two boys left and Riley sat next to her on the bench so she could start her conversation. "So, what up young Reezy?" Cindy's "YR" chain jingled over her baggy, white shirt as she turned to face Riley, who put his basketball under his arm.

"Ay, you know how it is. I'm on my grind to make that money, nah'mean?" Riley looked at the older men who took over the basketball court and started to play. "What you doin' here anyway? I thought you were takin' summer school?"

Cindy frowned. "Yeah, I am. Don't mean I have to show up all the time, right? You gettin' all book smart on me, Reezy?"

Riley rapidly shook his head. "Aw naw, Cindy! I'm just sayin' 'cause you ain't show up here before so I thought you was goin' after all."

Cindy's frown disappeared. "Good, 'cause you were scarin' me for a minute. But I got somethin' I need some help with."

"What's good?" Riley put the ball down between his feet. A basketball almost whacked Cindy in the face but Riley caught it in time and threw it back to the tall dude who apologized.

"Good lookin' out, Reezy. But here's what's up," She made no one was in sight before she continued. "I got a gang of cookies I gotta sell, right? But the homegirls on my team ain't down wit' what I'm tryin' to do. So I need yo' help to find someone who gone' help me out."

Riley stared at Cindy, who threw up her eyebrow at the silence she received from the young Freeman boy. She almost felt like growling at the sight of Riley who fell off the bench and started to roll around on the ground in laughter.

"C'mon, Young Reezy, this is serious bid'ness! We ain't talkin' about some wack ass key chains or books or some shit I'll get if I sell enough shit. We talkin' bout," Cindy reached into her blue jeans's pocket and pulled out a big wad of cash. She thumbed it and smelled it. At that moment, Riley stopped and got up quickly as if someone fired off a buck shot. "That fresh, tax-free gwop, Young Reezy! We sellin' this shit in the really rich part of town, we gone' get broke off! And you'll get yo' piece of the pie, too, for helpin' me out!"

"Daaaaaaaamn, it's like that, C-Murph!" Riley's big grin vanished. He poked his lip out and looked at Cindy sideways. "Hol' up. What's the catch?"

"Ain't no catch. Jus' help me get 'dis shit sold fo' the next couple o' months, that's it."

* * *

The two Freeman brothers walked down the street to their house. While Riley yapped away in Huey's ear, Huey was busy reading a small paperback copy of "The Invisible Man" by Ralph Ellison held in one hand. After Riley finally finished his talking, Huey's head moved from side to side in disappointment. "I don't know about this, Riley. You better make sure you know what you're doing."

Riley bit his lip. "Man, Huey, nigga, you just hatin' 'cause I'm'a be makin' that gwop. Holla at you later though. I'ma hook up with Ed, no homo."

Huey stopped and looked on at Riley who crossed the street, presumably heading to Ed's. Huey put his book down and paid attention to the sun that began to set at the horizon.

"Life's a bitch, and then you die."

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Woodcrest State of Mind**

**Chapter Three  
**

**Author:** DaveTheWordsmith

**Rating:** Rated T

**Genre:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer: **Boondocks is owned by Sony Pictures Digital Inc. and Aaron McGruder. All the copyrights associated with Boondocks belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

* * *

Heavy huffs and puffs filled the old man's ears, who was unable to hear the numerous cars that passed by and the birds that chirped from the trees planted along the sidewalks of Woodcrest. From Granddad Freeman's point of view, everything jumped up and down with each long stride he took down the concrete path that led to the park. Dressed in his gray sweats, he couldn't wait to stop at his usual place next to the chessboard tables arranged neatly between the shrubs and trees at the entrance.

"Just a few mo' steps and I'll be done! No pain! No pain! No pain!" Granddad barely managed to slip from his lips. He finally halted next to one of the chessboard tables and almost collapsed as he laid himself out along the bench, his hands over his forehead. "Lawd, lawd, lawd…now I can get a little rest," He said between heavy breaths.

Granddad closed his eyes so the calming warmth and cool breeze could lead him toward the perfect destination of sleep. He sighed calmly at the fact there was no idle chatter, annoying squawks from any birds or any other disturbing sounds around him. "If only it was like this at the house all day, every day, so a man can have some peace."

"Excuse me, sir?"

Granddad bolted up with a disturbed look plastered on his face, ready to yell at whoever it was. However, he quickly found himself in a trance. What stood before him he could not believe was a reality. It had to be a dream and he was still asleep.

The woman who materialized in front of him was erect, her light skin glowing with absolute perfection. Her long, blond hair was tied into a tight ponytail and rested habitually on her shoulder. Granddad sat speechless as he stared into her light green eyes, then observed her easily noticeable body.

_Lord have mercy! Not only does she have double D's almost about to bust through that tight, black tank top, but she's got a nice bangin' ass too! Even with them baggy sweat pants on? Big ass titties plus, big ass ASS, equals, BANG BANG BANG BANG! I hope she ain't got no kids, 'cause-_

"Excuse me?"

Granddad shook his head and looked into her eyes. "Uh, uhm, uh, yes?"

She smiled. Her flawless, bright smile warmed Granddad's heart. "I just moved to this neighborhood and I can't for the life of me seem to find where the restrooms are around here."

Granddad managed to find his smooth self and got up. He grinned. "Well, allow me to show you around. I am the ambassador of Woodcrest, y'know. Name's Robert. Robert Freeman, nice to meet you," He held out his hand, which she shook with a smile and a quick laugh.

"Janelle, and it's nice to meet you too, Robert," she said as they walked away together.

* * *

"C'mon, Ed, hit me!"

"You sure, man?"

"Yeah, nigga, hit me!"

"Aight then…"

"…DAMN!"

"See, I tried to tell yo' ass."

"Fuck you, nigga…"

Sitting next to Ed, Gin Rummy laughed at Ed and Riley's conversation. With his trusted pistol in his hand while rubbing it down with a smooth cloth, he watched Ed and Riley sitting across from each other at the card table start their next game of Blackjack.

Ed looked out the corner of his eye while he started to shuffle the cards. "Yo, you really gotta be polishin' yo gun like that?" He asked with bitterness in his voice. Gin stopped and threw his rag down on the floor.

"Nigga, this ain't no cheap ass Saturday Night Special. This shit got the latest non-nigga technology. This shit right here, nigga? This shit right here? Nigga, this shit ain't nothin'! This shit got that voice and image recognition technology shit where you can pull the trigger at a muthafucka you tell it you like and it won't shoot, but a bitch ass muthafucka you don't like, BOOM!"

"Whatever, bitch. Just don't be pointin' that shit at me," Ed dealt Riley two cards face down and gave himself two. Riley picked up his cards, looked at them and smiled.

"You mean like this?" Gin Rummy cocked his gun and pointed it at Ed, who pulled his own gun out and aimed it at Gin Rummy.

"Don't push me, muthafucka! I will pull the muthafuckin' trigga', nigga!"

"C'mon, Ed, Gin Rummy! Y'all niggas need to stop!" Riley yelled, as the two put their guns away. Riley threw his cards down face up to reveal an ace of spades and a king of hearts. "That's game, niggas!"

Ed frowned and glared at Gin Rummy, who almost fell out of his chair laughing. "See what you did, muthafucka! You fucked up my concentration and shit!"

* * *

Huey Freeman stood outside the front door. Sweat dripped down his face, down his chin and onto the ground. However, enduring the heat did not phase him. An important package was on its way, and Huey would wait all day for it to arrive. Suddenly, he identified a small figure at the horizon running up the sidewalk on his side of the street. He sighed and looked away as he figured out who it was not only by the outline of their figure but by the high pitched yelling that came from their mouth.

"Huey! Huey! Guess what?"

Huey exhaled and rotated his head from side to side. 'Why now?' he thought. Before he could react, a smiling Jazmine DuBois ran up to Huey and almost knocked him over as she stared him closely in the face.

Huey crossed his arms. "Not now, Jazmine. I'm busy."

Jazmine's grin grew in size. "Mommy and daddy gave me tickets to see Beyonce and Lady Gaga tomorrow because I got good grades! Isn't that great?"

"I guess."

"What are you doing out here in this hot weather, anyway? Waiting for something?"

Huey made his way toward the front door of his home. He couldn't bare any more questions. "Nothing you'd be interested in," Huey answered before he entered the house and closed the door in her face.

Jazmine grunted and her lips formed into a pout. "That Huey," she grumbled as she departed to head back home.

* * *

"Now boys, you better behave when she gets here. I got a good feelin' about this one," Granddad looked at himself in his bedroom mirror. Wearing his best tuxedo, he straightened his red bow tie. Huey and Riley stood by his side, confused as to what was going on.

"You need our help with those crazy women you bring home, Granddad?" Huey brought out his sword.

"Yeah, 'cause you know we got yo' back," Riley pulled out his BB gun.

Granddad turned and looked down on his grandchildren. "No, ain't no more crazy ass, chickenhead ass, broke ass, hot mess women gonna be up in this house!"

At that instant, Huey and Riley put away their weapons. "Aight, but if we get even the smallest clue that she crazy, we gonna get ta slicin' and bustin' some caps up in this piece!" Riley and Huey left Granddad's bedroom and headed to the living room.

"Ain't gone' be nothin' happenin' up in this piece except what me and my woman gonna be doin' and you two gettin' to bed!" As soon as Granddad came in the living room, the doorbell rang.

"This is it, Granddad. Whatever happens, be cool," Huey said. Riley and Huey followed Granddad to the door.

"Yeah. If it goes bad, remember Granddad, bitches ain't shit."

As soon as Granddad opened the door and took Janelle by the hand, Huey looked at her with his mouth open. Riley jumped up and pointed at her, eyes wide. "Oh shit! Granddad, you ain't tell us she white!"

**…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Woodcrest State of Mind**

**Chapter Four  
**

**Author:** DaveTheWordsmith

**Rating:** Rated T

**Genre:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer: **Boondocks is owned by Sony Pictures Digital Inc. and Aaron McGruder. All the copyrights associated with Boondocks belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

* * *

"I don't get what the big deal is! So what she's white! So what!" Granddad said. He gulped down his glass of orange juice and slammed it down on the dinner table. Tom, Riley, Huey and Uncle Ruckus, who sat with Granddad at the table, continued to stare silently at the old man, who finally finished his monologue.

Tom's giant smile made Granddad grumble unintelligible words under his breath. "Now Robert, it's not because she's white. We just wanted to know why you didn't tell us before we met her that she's…you know-" Tom shut his mouth.

"A snowbunny? A Becky? A pink toe?" Riley squeezed in between fits of laughter.

"Boy, hush!" Granddad gave a strong glare at Riley who froze at the sight of his grandfather's hands that shot down to his belt.

"I don't see anything wrong with interracial dating," Tom said. "As long as she treats you well, what does the color of her skin have to do with it?"

"Ah, that's the problem with you niggas today," Uncle Ruckus shook his head. "Y'all just can't stay away from that sweet, lovely, tender white woman and her delightful nectar, cain't 'cha? She may smell like lemon pledge furniture cleaner. She may be as pleasurable as an ocean breeze and capable of receiving a loan anytime of the year, but you niggas need to stay with your belligerent, no-brain havin', debt up to their big ass nostrils, fat ass black women!"

Tom looked at Uncle Ruckus across from him and grimaced. "But what about-"

Uncle Ruckus's eyes moved back and forth between Tom and Granddad. "Y'all are just some lucky niggas, that's all."

"Well, Granddad, as long as you like her and she's not crazy, congratulations," Huey nodded. "Just be careful."

Riley laughed and cheesed. "Yeah. But ay, she do have a nice ass for a white girl! Nice titties too-AAGH!" Granddad's hand whacked Riley across the back of his head.

"Boy, don't you be talkin' about my woman like that!"

"Damn, Granddad…"

* * *

"So, you found a ride or die chick I can sell this shit with, yet?" Cindy stood next to Riley right outside of the Freeman household, a box of Girls Scout cookies in her hand.

"Nah…see, I tried askin' Jazmine first. But I think Huey got her under his spell 'n' shit. 'Cause, see, she was down for a lil' while but when her moms asked for the paperwork, they both got all suspicious 'n' shit. Plus she asked Huey and they tried to figure out what was goin' on. Now she talkin' 'bout she won't do shit unless they got all that technical bullshit down on paper," Riley said. He pulled out his BB gun and started to make imitation gun blast noises as he held it out before him. "Jus' a buncha' bullshit."

"I feel you, Reezy. I asked some of them bitches at my school if they was down and wanted some o' that real cheese, but them skeezahs didn't want no part of it. What 'da fuck? We in a recession, and none of 'em wanted to get it!"

"Yeah. But ay, guess that's more money for you 'n' me."

"Hol' up!" Cindy screamed and grabbed Riley by the arm. "That's it! C'mon Reezy, I got an idea!" She started to run and pull him down the street.

"What the fuck, Cindy! What you doin'?" Riley asked as he literally flew over the ground the way Cindy pulled on his arm.

"Don't worry, you'll see!"

* * *

Huey clicked send on the letter he completed labeled "Hip-Hop Illuminati Part 2" to simultaneously upload to his blog and the newsletter that would be sent to everyone on his mailing list.

_Hopefully this will wake people up._ Huey thought. To his left, a very familiar figure appeared in the living room and sat not too far from him. The boy with dreads participated with Huey in a quick little handshake.

He grinned. "W'sup, Huey."

"W'sup, Ceez. Still working on your Rick Ross diss?"

Michael Caesar nodded. "Yeah, I got the beat down but the lyrics still need some work. Ay, I see you finished that article about the 50 Cent/Diddy beef and its connections with the Illuminati."

"I almost didn't because Riley kept bugging the hell out of me."

Caesar smiled. "Ay, whatever happened to that strike you organized to boycott all Mel Gibson products?"

"Tried to get it started, but some people didn't want their daughters in it."

"Why?"

"They said they didn't want 'em around a pack of niggas."

"True, true."

"Man, I can't buh'lee 'dis SHIT!" Riley appeared in the room with Huey and Caesar and threw a box of Girl Scout Cookies on the ground.

Caesar's eyebrow shot up. "What you doin' with a box of cookies for? Girl Scout Cookies at that."

"Cindy's tryin' to sell 'em! The money's all good, but the way we sellin' em is whack!"

Huey couldn't help but follow Caesar's facial expression. "What does sellin' Girl Scout Cookies have to do with you?" He asked as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Uh…" Riley couldn't look at Caesar or Huey and stared at the ground. "'Cause, uh…nigga it ain't none of y'alls business!"

"I thought I'd find you up in here!" Cindy emerged in the living room of the Freeman residence, dressed in her Girl Scout uniform. "C'mon, Young Reezy, you gotta put this on before we go sell some more cookies!" She shoved the uniform and a female wig in his face, which brought a roar of laughter from Caesar. Huey could only stare in confusion.

"Riley, sellin' cookies! Not to mention, Girl Scout Cookies! And dressin' up as a girl! This shit is hilarious!"

Riley jumped up and down, clothes and cookies in hand. "Shut up, nigga! I ain't sellin' em, I'm just helpin' Cindy with her operation, and I'm gettin' broke off! I'm gettin' major paid!"

"We'll see about that," Huey said.

"C'mon, Reezy, we gotta go…I mean, Ree Ree," Cindy tried to stifle her laughter but her emotions got the best of her. She guffawed as she left Riley alone with Huey and Caesar, the latter name mentioned still laughing.

"None of y'all ain't see none of this shit," Riley said as he gathered his stuff and left.

"You may say we ain't seen it, but all of YouTube is gone' see this," Caesar put his phone away, which recorded the whole event, and left the room.

* * *

"…And I was surprised daddy went with us to the concert! I didn't know he was into Beyonce!" Jazmine's eyes were lit up with excitement as she walked alongside a tired Huey down the street. "And then they brought out a special guest, P!nk, and she was so awesome! I wonder how she does all that stuff on stage?"

"Don't know, Jazmine," Huey muttered, not caring whether Jazmine heard what he said. As far as he was concerned, everything around him was silent. He was too consumed with his thoughts.

"Um, Huey? Haven't you noticed Cindy's been with Riley a lot lately?" Jazmine looked up at Huey, who kept his direction of sight straight ahead. "Do you think they…like each other? Um, I mean, not like, but like _like_ each other?"

"Maybe, but I seriously doubt it."

"Huey? Huey!"

Huey sighed. He was separated from his thoughts once again. His head shook from side to side. "What is it, Jazmine?"

Jazmine's response caused Huey to freeze and drop the book "Native Son" he had in his hand.

"Do you like _like_ me, Huey?"

**…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Woodcrest State of Mind**

**Chapter Five  
**

**Author:** DaveTheWordsmith

**Rating:** Rated T

**Genre:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer: **Boondocks is owned by Sony Pictures Digital Inc. and Aaron McGruder. All the copyrights associated with Boondocks belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!"

Tom DuBois entered his humble abode, dressed in his perfectly pressed suit. Suitcase in hand, the sound of his shoes' clicks as they made contact with the floor echoed throughout the living room. Tom sniffed the air and detected beef, mashed potatoes and green peas.

Tom stepped foot into the kitchen and smiled upon the sight of his lovely wife, busy washing some dishes in the sink. "There you are," he approached her from behind and slipped her a kiss.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" Sarah kept her back to her husband. She turned on the faucet to allow water to run on a large dish.

Tom noticed something different about her voice, but didn't pay it any mind. "Oh, don't remind me," He sulked over to the sofa and almost collapsed in it. He dropped his suitcase at his feet. "I had so many clients to deal with today, it was ridiculous."

"Well, don't worry Tom, I have a surprise for you that'll make everything much better," Sarah spun around to face Tom, who screamed in surprise at who he saw. It was Sarah, but with the Booty Warrior's head and a blonde wig in his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Tom leaped out of his seat and ran at his "wife", only for "her" to pounce upon Tom and pin his arms down. "Sarah" ripped off her clothes to reveal his orange prison suit.

"You didn't really think I was gone' be in prison forever, did you pretty nigga?" The Booty Warrior laughed over Tom's grunts in an attempt to break free from the Booty Warrior's hold. "I like you, and I want you, Tom! Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way! I guess with you, we gone' have to do this the hard way!" The Booty Warrior licked his lips and began to pull down his pants. Tom's eyes widened to their limit as he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tom jumped forward out of bed, which resulted in a groggy Sarah to roll over and see no one next to her. Tom got up, rubbing his head. He stopped once he spotted his wife glaring at him. She crossed her arms. "Honey, I can explain-"

Sarah shook her head in disappointment. "Tom, don't. Please. Just go back to sleep and don't have anymore nightmares, please?"

* * *

"Well, do you like _like _me Huey Freeman?" Jazmine's right eyebrow was arched so similar to how Huey would do his own.

"Jazmine, you know how I feel about these kind of things," Huey broke out of his frigid state and bent over to pick up his book "Native Son" face down on the ground.

Jazmine turned, head bowed. "So I guess you don't like _like_ me..."

"No," Huey said after a long pause. He was about to say more, but he noticed Jazmine's trembling lips and loud sniffs that obviously signaled the obvious. "I mean-"

"You don't have to tell me, Huey," Warm tears started to flow down her face. "Since I know how you feel about this, you won't have to worry about seeing me anymore!"

Unable to comprehend the many feelings that flowed within his heart, Huey watched as Jazmine cried and ran away from the older Freeman grandson back to her place. One part of Huey wanted to chase after her; the other felt it was best to let her go.

"Jazmine, wait!" Huey said as if she were still standing before him. However, she was long gone. And there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

"Hah! That's game, nigga! Bet you I'll beat yo' ass again!" Riley put down his Xbox 360 controller and went into the kitchen, while Huey stayed on the couch, staring at the screen. He didn't even press start to go back to the main menu of NBA 2K11. Too many things were occupying his thoughts. "Yo, Granddad been actin' strange lately. Ever since he got him that white girl, he been happy as hell! He ain't even whoop mah' ass for drinkin' the rest of his orange juice! What's up wit' that?"

Huey leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Something was wrong. Why couldn't he concentrate on beating Riley, who beat him more than usual? It couldn't be Jazmine that's making him think this way, right?

"Huey! Nigga, wake up!"

Huey's eyes popped open to find Riley next to him with a glass of orange juice. "Huh? What happened?"

Riley sighed. "Psssssssh! You actin' gayer than usual, nigga! You almost look like you got hurt by some broad or somethin'. But I doubt that's what's wrong wit' you."

Huey laughed in his own mind, but kept his face straight on the outside. "Riley, you're right."

Riley looked at Huey as though he were crazy. "Say what, nigga?"

"I said you're right. But it wasn't just me that got hurt. I hurt her feelings too."

"Oh, this is 'bout Jazmine, ain't it?" Riley slurped as he drank his orange juice. "Figured as much."

"…Yeah. I told her I didn't like _like_ her," Huey said. He was surprised to see Riley still with him this long. Not to mention they didn't even start another round of NBA 2K11. "But, I'll get over it."

"Ain't no big deal, Huey. So what you told her you don't like _like_ her, or whateva'. She only one broad out of a million other broads who are mo' fine and mo' cool than her. Ain't no use cryin' like a bitch _over_ a bitch."

Huey furrowed his eyebrows. "Riley, that's not the problem. When I told her I didn't like _like_ her, I lied."

"What? Nigga, you can't be lyin' to these chicks. You gotta be tellin' 'em what's up from jump street so she know you a straight up dude."

As Riley continued to talk, Huey couldn't believe what was going on. Seeing as he is older, how was it possible his younger brother could drop game on him like that? Huey sighed and continued to listen to Riley go on and on about different "broads" he talked with and quoting lyrics from Dr. Dre's "Bitches Ain't Shit" and Snoop Dogg's "Gin & Juice".

"Riley, you know what, you're right. I gotta go," Huey got out of his seat and went out the front door.

Riley picked up his controller and started a new exhibition game. He smiled. "Even if he do get with Jazmine, that nigga still gay."

* * *

At the sound of the doorbell, shivers ran up Tom's spine. He had to remind himself that the dream he had last night was just that: a dream. As the doorbell rang once again, Tom quickened his pace to the front door. He opened it to see Huey Freeman, looking up at him.

"Oh, hi Huey," Tom said with a smile.

"Tom, is Jazmine home?"

"Yes, but she's not feeling too well. I'll see if I can get her," Tom left Huey outside as he went to see Jazmine. Huey turned and walked a few paces out toward the sidewalk. Many kids walked by, presumably heading to the mall or the park to use the outdoor pool. Huey noticed many of them were a few years older than him. Every boy held a girl's hand or had an arm around them as they walked down the street, which was something Huey duly noted.

"Huey."

Huey almost jumped, unusually, at the sound of Jazmine's voice. He turned to see Jazmine, minus her usual, big smile.

"Jazmine, look, about yesterday…I didn't exactly mean what I said."

"Look Huey, it's okay. Mommy talked to me about these things yesterday, and I'm okay now," Jazmine looked away from Huey's eyes and focused on her shoes. "Well, I have to go. I have to get ready for ballet…" She turned on her heel and headed to the door.

Huey couldn't take the feeling he had hidden in his heart anymore. It was something he had no idea about because he had not experienced it before, but he had to get it out, whatever it was. "Jazmine, wait," He said in an attempt to get her to stop. However, it did not work. "Yesterday when I told you no, I lied. I know it's too late to say now, but…I guess I do like _like_ you. Okay?"

Jazmine spun around and raced toward Huey, who began his journey back to his house. Huey stopped at the warm feeling of Jazmine's arms wrapped around his waist. He looked down to see Jazmine's giant grin that almost completely took over her face.

"Awwwwwwwww Huey, you really meant it, didn't you?"

Huey formed a tiny smile. Although he wanted her to let go, another part of him didn't want her to let go. Ever.

"Yeah."

…


End file.
